A Kingdom Hearts Party at KLCC
by Aremselle
Summary: Really random crackfic. Something about vampires, cousins with Shelke, Nero came to the party, gelatos, Roxas not being a vampire and a girl Axel, a zombie slaying couple, two shinigamis and job applications along with some country's Fireworks. SoraXRiku


Kingdom Hearts Random Crack fic by Aremselle

A/N: I think I was drunk and my brain was under too much stress on the MAJOR exam coming up. Anyway, being deprived of my precious PS2 for nearly three quarter of a year is a torture. Best of luck to all Malaysians taking Penilaian Menengah Rendah (PMR) exam and all the other major exam candidates. This is my first try on crackfics.

Elie: A plain black haired girl who had just read a vampire book and finish KH2. She can be bipolar sometimes. She wanted to see the fireworks.

Iqa: Another more attractive black haired girl wearing specs and dating Xemnas, also related to Namine and Shelke and acquaintance of Elie. Currently lives around Kuala Lumpur, Malaysia.

Alice: A character Xunou-chan lend me from her Resident Evil 4 Fanfic.(I have yet to play it. Curse you, homework!)

Suraiya: A friend of mine. Also black haired but not wearing specs and bears some resemblance

Another thing, everyone here can teleport around and is a vampire except for Roxas, Namine and Shelke.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Kingdom Hearts, Yami No Matsuei, Resident Evil or Square Enix characters. Also, I don't own Terminator or Gelato Shops.

* * *

Elie: sniff sniff So cooool. I want Riikuuu!! Totally breaks down, sobbing Comes Riku and makes Elie a vampire. 

Riku: Yuck! What are you? You taste like cats. Sneezes

Elie: Sorry. Reminds of a friend Allergies?

Riku: Hell no.Sneeze

Elie:Oh.Total denial

Riku: What was that?

Elie: Nothing

Comes Iqa with Xemnas

Riku: What are you two doing here?

Iqa: Same question directed to you.

Xemnas: Had dinner?

Riku: Thanks for noticing

crickets singing

Elie: Where's the fireworks? I'm getting hungry.

Everyone stares

Iqa: That's on the 2nd of Sept. Tomorrow.

Elie: Oh.blinks

cat passes by

Elie and Iqa: Awwww-

chases after cat

plays and hugs cat

Xemnas:3

Riku:stares

Xemnas:2

Riku:stares again

Xemnas :1

Iqa : sneezes

Elie: Your allergies acting up lol

Iqa: Shut sneeze up sneeze Elie

Elie: Ok.

eats the cat furs everywhere

Iqa: Oh, the poor thing. sneeze You're Heartless

Elie: I'm flattered.

Boom

Everyone!

Human voice: Test 1 completed.

Elie: Ohhhh-gawks at fireworks

Xemnas: I see. There are making the preparations now

more booms

Iqa: Nice view, too. We don't even need overcharged food to go with it, too.

Elie: Damn right.

Iqa and Elie: face each other with evil grintelepathic message

Xemnas and Riku: Thinking of the same thing

Iqa: Xemnas, dear. Let's go on a date.

Xemnas: smiles broadlyYes, my love.

Iqa walks up to him and disappears when Iqa grabbed hold of his arm

Elie:walks up to Riku Let's get closer to the fireworks

Riku:grabs hold of Elie's hand and disappears

The next day

The Mines, at an ice cream parlour

Iqa: Nice meeting you guys here.

Sora: Same to you

Iqa: What happened to Elie?

Riku: You don't want to know

Sora: I can tell you

Xemnas and Iqa: You?

Sora: Sent her to Romania

Xemnas: how?

Sora: She likes candy. A few sleeping pills wouldn't make any difference

Iqa: Nice. Why Romania?

Sora: The legendary giant blood sucking mosquito

Riku, Xemnas and Iqa: Lol

Sora: What?

Iqa: You believe that fairytale

Sora: pouts

Riku: Honestly Sora, where did you get that idea?

Xemnas: Whatever but Sora actually doing something bad. Priceless

Iqa: Poor Elie. Probably lost and cold, chased by villagers wielding pitchforks, stakes and crucifixes

Everyone: Lol

At Romania, somewhere near Transylvalania

Elie: woke up tied up What the-

loud buzzing

Elie?! AHHH! BIG MOSQUITO!runs round avoiding big mosquito

buzzes

Tzusuki: What's that?

Hisoka: Giant mosquito?

Tzusuki and Hisoka: The assignment!

magic and rope

Tzusuki: Done

Hisoka: Who's that?

Elie: Catching her breath

Tzusuki: Gasped in horror No one Tries to leave

Elie: TZUSUKI!

Hisoka: She knows you. walking to her to help untie her Let's help her

Tzusuki: No, she's my ex. We better run before she could put in her spell and drink us until we dry up

Hisoka: She's a vamp?!

Tzusuki: Yes, help me with the mosquito. We're going back now.

Hisoka: Ok

Both: Disappears along with mosquito

Elie: Damn.

passes into a mysterious village

Elie: Hello?

:Yes, how can we help you?

Elie:yelps in shockYes. Can you untie me?

goes back into house

Creepy old lady: Yaarggh!!Buzz of chainsaw

Elie: HELPPP!!Runs away

stumbles on something

shots fired

:Alice, untie her.

:Roger

a girl with a knife cuts the binds

Elie: gets to her feet Suraiya?( a friend of her)

Alice: No, I'm Alice.

more shooting

Alice: Leon, we must go now.

Leon: Right behind you

Alice: You will follow me if you want to live

Elie: YeahTerminator ripoff

Everyone:heads towards creepy castle

Sneak around to the courtyard

Elie: Holy-

boomcatapult reloading

shouting

Everyone: runs as people with flame throwers chase them around reach platform with helicopter got in and flew off

Leon: Talk and past something to Alice

Alice: Nods Who are you?

Elie: Elie

lands somewhere army officers arrests Elie

In lockup, at U.S. base,

Elie: What in the world have I got myself into?

thinking thinking thinking

Elie: Garrgh! How did Riku and the rest do this? How to call again? Uh-oh yeah. Now I remember

concentrates on Iqa

In hallway to lockup

Alice: Are we going to use this truth drug on her?

Leon: We try the psychology first

Alice: For how long?

Leon: Until an hour later

Alice: Nice. I'll be doing the needling

Leon: Go ahead. Boy, does she likes to do that

open the door

stare

Alice: No ones here

Leon: Do you think they'll notice?

Alice: Nope

Leon: I won't tell if you don't

Alice: Deal

Leon and Alice:Walks away looking innocent

Somewhere at KLCC, at a Gelato Shop storage room. 11.30pm

Iqa: Come on, relax. It would hurt only for a minute then you will become just like us, Roxas.

Roxas: O-ok

Xemnas: approaches

shouting

Iqa: massive crippling back ache

Xemnas: gets a black eye from Elie's kicking

Roxas: OMFG

Elie: Sorry you two. I can't travel properly yet. Who're you?

Roxas: Roxas.

Elie: Nice to meet you

Iqa: evil raging fires of hell alert Elie, can you help me to the infirmary?

Elie: Could you just warp there?Totally oblivious

Iqa: I could but a certain paper weight fell on me and now if I warp anywhere, I'm going to injure my back more.

Elie: Sorry Iqa and Elie disappears

Roxas: What was that all about? gets some ice for Xemnas

Xemnas: She's ticked off and I pity Elie place ice over his eye

Iqa: returns with hands rubbing her back snigger evilly

Roxas: Did you kill her?

Iqa: No. That's too quick for her.

Roxas: Then what did you do to her?

Iqa: Let's just say she get the best view in KL(Kuala Lumpur)

Xemnas and Roxas: stares at her then to the ceiling

Iqa: Nice guess

Everyone: Lol

Roxas: Sweet. But if it's alright with you, I changed my mind about the vampire thing.

Xemnas: Is that so. sighs

Iqa: frowns

Roxas: However, to treat you guys for letting me go easy. You can have any kind of ice-cream you want.

Iqa: Gelato

Roxas: Whatever

At the peak of KLCC.

Elie: scared stiff Altophobia settling in Hugging peak Help me. T-T

14 minutes later

:guy with short white hair appears Why are you here?

Elie:shrugs

Nero: My name's Nero. Are you here for the fireworks, too?

Elie: Elie. Yes I guess. I am a little phobic of heights so can you help me get down later.

Nero: Whatever. Quiet down. The fireworks are starting

Both: Ooooh.

Fireworks over

chats about fireworks

fights on which's better

somebody warps in

Elie: Iqa, the Australians are better right?

Nero: No, she'll agree that the Japanese are the best

bickers on

Iqa: reaching critical limit SHUT UP!!

Elie and Nero: Shuts up

Iqa: Personally, I like the Malaysian's better. I want both of you down.N-

more people warps in

Iqa: Namine! Wait for me at the gelato stand with Xemnas.

Namine: Is it ok if Shelke join too?

Iqa:eye twitches Yessh. through gritted teeth

Namine disappears

Nero and Elie: LTFAO

Iqa: Shut up or I'm not going to pay for your dinner plus gelato treats.

Nero and Elie: Shuts up and stomach grumbles

Iqa: Right. As I said before everyone down, now.

Gelato Stand

everyone scamper to order their gelato

Elie: When's dinner?

Iqa: takes out a queer looking strawberry syrup bottle and squirts into a glass

Everyone: OOhh-

Iqa: Ingenious, eh?

Everyone: agrees

Iqa nearly stabs Shelke with spoons

Elie, Roxas, Riku, Sora and Nero discuss about firework related stuff

Namine starts drawing

Few hours later

Iqa: Well guys, that was one heck of a Merdeka party.

Shelke: Yes, Namine drew a vague picture of it too

Namine:sniff

Iqa: Now, now Namine. Shelke is just being a bitch.

Namine: I'm ok. I'll take her critics and make my pictures better.

Iqa: That carbuncle is just being difficult. Let's go to Kinokuniya for mangas. My treat.

Namine: Yeaa-dances around happily

Iqa: Xemnasss. Are you coming for the 'How to Rule Kingdom Hearts Guidebook'?

Xemnas: Ok, then.

Shelke: I'll be with my sister as well

Iqa: Okay through gritted teeth If you weren't Namine's sister, I would have sent you to Antartica and leave you in a block of ice for all eternity.

trio disappears

Elie: If I was a stranger, I would have thought those three are siblings.

Nero: They're not?!

Sora: Yup. Namine is Iqa's cousin and Shelke the Insulter is Namine's step sister.

Roxas: Whoa. Complicated family tree.

Riku: That's complicated?

Nero, Riku, Sora and Elie: Lol

Roxas: What?

Elie: We _all _have complicated family and as a vampire it's the norm.

Nero, Riku and Sora: Nods

Elie: I'm going back home for my iPod and my phone. kisses Roxas loldisappear

Roxas: WTF?

Nero: Humph. First timer. Well, I have to check on my brothers. Chow. disappear

Roxas: What's the kiss for? blushes

Sora: Isn't it obvious?

Roxas: What?

Riku: sighs She likes you and is going to give her number once she found her phone.

Roxas: What?

Sora: Stop saying what. If anything, just explain to her if you're gay.

Roxas: WHAT? I'm straight.

Riku: 'If'. We're going to our hotel for dinner. So, have fun.

disappears

:Hey, Roxy

-Axel's a girl in this fic-

Roxas: Axel!

Axel: Yes, A-X

Roxas:-E-L. I got it memorized

Axel: Let's go on our date

Elie came back looking like a gothic Lolita maid person

Elie: Roxas, I- stares at the two for a second I'll manage the stand for you. You two have fun, now.

Roxas:internally panics Uhh-

Axel: Have you given her your contact number?

Roxas: What?

Axel: Contact number for emergencies.

Roxas: Ok

Elie:takes out phone and eagerly takes the number Ok. Now go while the night is still young

Roxas: nods in confusion Just take care of the shop.

Elie: I will. Thanks for the job. Roxas. Now go. Go before every durable alarm clocks sold out. (Roxas is an alarm clock basher)

Axel: Ahh-I was going to surprise him. grabs Roxas Bye

Elie: waves goodbye Hehehe. You may escape me this time. But next time you'll be mine. evil grin

customer comes in

Elie: Go into pleasant shopkeeper mode

: I'll have the chocolate and coffee, please.

Elie: Right away, Miss. Talk about Lady in red. Help. Put some black on her. I'm blinded here. (A certain person in Resident Evil 4 who still wears a low cut red dress even when fighting zombies)

_And so that's the Malaysia Merdeka Celebratory Party, arranged by Iqa and the Square Enix's also Kingdom Hearts Vampire Circle. This was planned during the meeting at Putrajaya. Also the tale of how Elie got her job in KLCC._

* * *

A/N: Freaky, I know. I just hope that no one was offended or insulted because of this. As I might have told you earlier, I was drunk… or is it because I've been popping in painkillers. Anyway, the main point here is that, this is a crack fic and almost everyone in it are vampires. PLEASE GIVE CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM!!! I need help for my fanfic making and not insults that make me want to die. 

P.S: To the Malaysians reading this Happy 50th Merdeka Day.

Please R&R and thank you.

The button down here, review me to help me.


End file.
